Roommate Wanted
by deletethisaccountpleasenthanks
Summary: Edward needs a roommate for his new apartment. After placing an ad in the local newspaper, and dealing with tons of unimpressive possibilities, Bella calls and asks about the room. There's just one catch.
1. Prologue

**Roommate Wanted****  
**By: xnikkiheart

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Summary**: Edward needs a roommate to help pay rent at his new apartment. After placing an advertisement in the local newspapers, and dealing with tons of unimpressive possibilities, Bella calls and asks about the room. Bella is the only one who is relatively normal, there's only one catch.  
**Cannon Pairing, Off Character, Alternate Universe, All Human**  
I do _not_ own Twilight or any characters. I only own the plot and any new characters.

**Prologue**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**St. Louis Post Dispatch**** Classifieds**

_Apartments:  
Central West End_

Apartment Wanted  
1bed, 1 bath  
1000/month – A/C  
Laundry on site  
Call – MN – 555.453.5356

Roommate Wanted  
Female or male – 2 bed, 1 bath  
950/month – A/C  
Washer/Dryer unit – Internet  
Pool – Workout room  
Call – AW – 555.527.7211

ROOMMATE WANTED  
Female or male – 2 bed, 2.5 bath  
1200/month rent – A/C  
Cable, Balcony, Dishwasher  
Washer/Dryer Unit, Internet,  
View, Pool/Workout room  
Call – EC – 555.867.5309

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ok, I know that's not really a prologue, but it's important to the story seeing as it's the ad Edward places and Bella answers.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Roommate Wanted  
**By: xnikkiheart

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Summary**: Edward needs a roommate to help pay rent at his new apartment. After placing an advertisement in the local newspapers, and dealing with tons of unimpressive possibilities, Bella calls and asks about the room. Bella is the only one who is relatively normal, there's only one catch.  
**Cannon Pairing, Off Character, Alternate Universe, All Human**  
I do _not_ own Twilight or any characters. I only own the plot and any new characters.

**Chapter 1**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Edward's POV:

Flashback

(Two Years Ago)

"_Here's to you all as you graduate. You've studied and have your degrees. The world is your oyster and soon you will work at home or perhaps overseas. You're saying goodbye to tutors and friends and tonight you will party in style; drink champagne and eat caviar and sing and dance for a while. May you sail smoothly over the blue and may faraway places they welcome you. May the sun shine on you as you go on your way and so as you leave here I say, 'Bon Voyage.' May your lives be filled with love and laughter. May you find happiness in your ever after._

_Congratulations, Class of 2005. Your hard work and dedication have paid off and now I am proud to pronounce you as _Washington University of St. Louis, Missouri_ Graduates."_

_As President of the University, __Mark S. Wrighton, finished his speech, I thought about all that had happened in the past few years. I had gotten my high school diploma and applied to the top five medical schools in the United States as an undergraduate in the Pre-Med field. __Harvard University, Johns Hopkins University, Washington University in St. Louis, Duke University, and University of Pennsylvania were the only schools I had applied to. My way of choosing was relatively simple. Whatever school sent back their letter of acceptance first was the one I was going to apply to. My father had gone to Wash U. and wanted me to follow in his footsteps, and it all worked out when I got that letter of acceptance back first. __Somehow I had completed the four year courses in under three, closer to two and a half years. Ok, so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. I had spent all summer on campus and studied or took summer programs, and during the school year, I had overloaded myself with classes. My counselor thought I was trying to literally work myself to death, but I knew that the quicker I made it out of Pre-Med, the sooner I could work on getting a residency and a job._

_Somehow, I had passed all my finals, the MCAT (Medical College Admission Test, like the SATs for Med School), and was now on my way to the future I wanted. Growing up had been a hard time for me. __After I turned ten, I knew I wanted to be a doctor, something where I could help people. In a few short months, I was going to be in med school. I was going to have a future my biological parents would have been proud of. I was going to be doing what I wanted to do the most, helping people._

_Now, I just needed an apartment…_

(Two Months After Graduation)

_I was a week away from starting med school at Washington University in St. Louis, Missouri, the same place I had done my pre-med classes. It was nice to stay at the same school, I knew the area, the teachers, the campus, and I could still see my few friends from pre-med classes if they were a year behind._

_I had also gotten a large apartment in town that was available, and, the best part, I liked it. It was a two story apartment, marketed as loft but more of an apartment__ with a basement. It's close to downtown and closer to St. Louis Children's Hospital, where I hope to work in a few years. The basement area had a recreational room that I planned on turning into a home office, library, and include an area for my piano, as well as storage, a 'half bath,' and laundry room. The main floor had a large living room, two bedrooms, two baths, modern kitchen, dining room, and a balcony that had sliding glass doors from the living room and the master bedroom. It was very large, about the size of a small house, in the terms of square footage, and was all hardwood, except in the kitchen and bathrooms. I was excited to find that there was included air conditioning, cable, internet, a dishwasher, washer and dryer, pool and workout room in the club house, and a nice view of Forest Park across the street. Forest Park was a nationally recognized park in St. Louis that was like Central Park in New York._

_Esme, my adoptive mother, planned on decorating everything. When she says 'everything,' she means everything. I would have fresh paint, buffed and waxed floors, new treatments for the windows, new furniture, new appliances, new fixtures in the bathroom, and new lighting; total and complete apartment gutting and makeover. She somehow planned on doing it all in two weeks, tops._

_Not that I should be surprised at this point. Esme owned one of the fastest growing home decorating companies in the United States. Her team flew all over the country, doing two, maybe three, homes at once and not confusing the homes and what goes in them along the way. Any political figure, celebrity, or anyone that anyone would recognize on TV, Esme has decorated for. She had decorated for Katie Couric (CBS Evening News), __Carl Edwards (NASCAR driver), Donald Trump (Millionaire), and Jenna Bush (First Daughter) just last month._

_She had these great plans drawn up, each room getting pages and pages in a notebook. These pages held the vital information about each room and what was too happen. Color schemes, paint, fabric, __furniture, window treatments, accessories, lighting, and whatever else belonged in each room. It was a secret that she guarded with her life. I had tried to sneak a peak a few days ago and was given a verbal tongue lashing that could have killed anyone._

_The only room that she hadn't planned anything for was the secondary bedroom. Esme wanted to meet my roommate, get a feel for them, and then decorate the room. For now, it was going to be left the boring carpenter's white and completely empty._

End Flashback

(Current Time)

"When are you going to place that add and get a roommate? You can't possibly continue paying that insane amount of rent for the apartment you're never in. That poor room is lonely too. It's totally empty except for the few boxes of CDs you put in there and haven't opened since you moved."

Alice, my younger sister by adoption, was trying to convince me, yet again, that I needed a roommate for my apartment. She was right about a few things. Those things being the fact that I never really was home, and when I was, I was eating or sleeping. I had also not opened the secondary bedroom up in two years, except to put boxes of CDs from Carlisle and Esme's house in there. There were things she was wrong about however. I didn't need a roommate for my apartment and I also didn't mind paying the rent. Yes, it was high, but it was close to the hospitals where I was doing my clinical work for med school. Actually, it was only a few blocks through Forest Park and I was there. I was also sure that nobody 'normal' would answer an ad in the paper. I pointed these things out to Alice.

She only responded with a simple, "You'll never know until you do it."

So I did. Just to prove Alice wrong, I put an ad in the paper.

ROOMMATE WANTED  
Female or male – 2 bed, 2.5 bath  
1200/month rent – A/C  
Cable, Balcony, Dishwasher  
Washer/Dryer Unit, Internet,  
View, Pool/Workout room  
Call – EC – 555.867.5309

Bring on the crazy people.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Someone asked so, ****I plan to post every week. But I have vacation in a week. I think I will have a laptop, but no internet if I do. When I get back, **BD** will already be released and delivered to my house (thank you Amazon). I plan on reading it multiple times before school starts mid-August. Then once school starts, I will be busy. I know this seems early for excuses for my not updating, but I thought I'd warn you. I will still try to write and post weekly.**

**So, this was just a quick chapter, something to fill in why Edward needs the roommate and whatever. The next chapter will be Bella's POV about what she's doing and whatever.**

Anyone from Iowa loose power today? I'm up here visiting family and I couldn't turn anything on and it freaked me out cause I was in the windowless basement! Ahh! Lol. Ours was off here from like 4am to 11am and some neighbors still don't have theirs back.

**Oh yeah, REVIEW!**** (You know, now that there's something to review.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Roommate Wanted  
**By: xnikkiheart

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Summary**: Edward needs a roommate to help pay rent at his new apartment. After placing an advertisement in the local newspapers, and dealing with tons of unimpressive possibilities, Bella calls and asks about the room. Bella is the only one who is relatively normal, there's only one catch.  
**Cannon Pairing, Off Character, Alternate Universe, All Human**  
I do _not_ own Twilight or any characters. I only own the plot and any new characters.

**Chapter 2**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Bella's POV:

_Apartments… roommate… two bedrooms… something nice… easy rent… come on, come on! Today has to be my lucky day._ I was convinced that this week would be the week I was going to find an apartment. I had been trying this 'think positive and it will happen' philosophy everyone says to use, but it hadn't been working.

Sneaking a glance at my boss, I opened the newspaper to the right page.

**St. Louis Post Dispatch**** Classifieds**

_Apartments:  
Central West End_

Apartment Wanted  
1bed, 1 bath  
1000/month – A/C  
Laundry on site  
Call – MN – 555.453.5356

Roommate Wanted  
Female or male – 2 bed, 1 bath  
950/month – A/C  
Washer/Dryer unit – Internet  
Pool – Workout room  
Call – AW – 555.527.7211

ROOMMATE WANTED  
Female or male – 2 bed, 2.5 bath  
1200/month rent – A/C  
Cable, Balcony, Dishwasher  
Washer/Dryer Unit, Internet,  
View, Pool/Workout room  
Call – EC – 555.867.5309

"_Bella!_ Mr. Rodgers is looking at you. Sit up and try to pay attention."

Rose, one of my only friends, alerted me to the fact that our boss was, in fact, not just looking at me, but coming this way. I worked as a waitress at **Blueberry Hill.** It was one of the better known restaurants in the city and close to Forest Park. Tons of people came in here, and if you worked her, you worked _hard_. Tables were always full, the bands always hungry, and open until midnight most nights. After working here this past month, I had learned that the only way to live off the salary here was to get great tips. The locals and band members knew how hard it was working here as the lowly waitress in a giant bar. They left the good tips, especially once they got drunk.

"Shit, hid this?" With that I passed her the newspaper I was reading, well searching for apartments or someone who wanted a roommate. I was in desperate need of a safe place to live near work. Thing was, my part of town wasn't that safe, and the places that were, were expensive. I had been spending the nights on Rose's couch since I started and meet her at Blueberry Hill. She was in one of the higher-end apartments a few blocks from here that her parents paid for. Don't get me wrong, there were tons of apartments or town houses in the area, most were just in poor condition or a bad neighborhood. The apartment complexes and safe neighborhoods ranged close to 2,000 a month. With my paycheck, I couldn't afford that. Something closer to the 1,000 or lower range was easier to afford with my income and savings from Charlie and Renee. Things weren't looking up for me at this point and I had a strange feeling that I was about to have an even harder time soon.

"Isabella. What are you doing? What _should_ you be doing? Why are you not doing it?" Mr. Rodgers was creepy in the same way the TV Mr. Rodgers was. He always wore sweaters, and had that voice that just oozed seniority and importance. However, this Mr. Rodgers was a snob and if anyone was doing something they weren't allowed to be doing, they were possessed into it by that voice. There was no way they could not do what was told to them if it was in that voice.

"Mr. Rodgers, I was cleaning the counters. I should probably be checking on my customers; however, I felt the need to clean up my mess from break." Complete lie, but it wasn't the first time. I think he realized that I had been lying and taking more breaks than the other employees, but I still had school work I had to complete before I went to bed.

For the next six hours, I worked my ass off. I spent every minute I had working for my tips and trying to keep Mr. Rodgers off my back. Rose was lucky, she was hostess and only had to tell people there was a wait and write their information down. Even better for her, she could sit on a stool behind that podium and nobody cared. I couldn't sit down without someone flipping out on me.

Sometime around 8pm, I caught the Metro train across town and started school work. Half way through my history reading I was interrupted by Rick telling me about his conspiracy theories about the American Government. Rick was the night time bum on his way to the 'East Side' East St. Louis across the Mississippi River in Illinois. When I didn't have homework or had already finished it, I liked to listen to him chat on and on about things from before I was born. He sat outside Bush Stadium on nicer nights and played his famous trumpet, the only possession from before the streets that he still had, and after games played for requests at the Metro near the stadium when they always ran slow.

Finishing the required reading of the night I got comfortable for the last few minutes of my ride and pulled out my newspaper to look at apartments again. There were slim pickings for roommate ads this month; it was almost the start of universities in the area and many collage students had taken the rooms. I scanned the roommate ads and felt the need to call the EC ad I had seen earlier. Getting up for my stop, I stepped out and walked the short block to Rose's apartment. There was another perk about being hostess, less hours but the same pay.

I looked at the clock and decided that even if it was late, I was going to call anyway and see if it was taken already.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**So how many of you waited in lines at midnight to get **Breaking Dawn**? How many of you Amazon-ed your books, like me? ****Sadly, my Amazon-ed book hasn't shown up yet. I've been waiting all day and I don't think it's going to come until Monday. And then I've got to deal with school schedules and yearbooks too. Things are never easy.**

**And I also know it's been like a week or so since I updated but I was on vacation last week (to Colorado, the Pike's Peak area).  
I thought I would have internet, but I didn't and I was very sad.**

**Lastly, review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Roommate Wanted  
**By: xnikkiheart

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Summary**: Edward needs a roommate to help pay rent at his new apartment. After placing an advertisement in the local newspapers, and dealing with tons of unimpressive possibilities, Bella calls and asks about the room. Bella is the only one who is relatively normal, there's only one catch.  
**Cannon Pairing, Off Character, Alternate Universe, All Human**  
I do _not_ own Twilight or any characters. I only own the plot and any new characters.

**Chapter 3**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Edward's POV:

After I placed the ad, Alice advised I change my answering machine message to what I was looking for in potential applicants. She said I should explain what I wanted to know about them and then have them leave a number so I could call them. The first day I had received a few messages, but by the end of the week I had a few with potential and a few I saved just for laughs with Emmett, my brother by adoption. On Friday, after another week in cycle at Children's Hospital, I got home to find more messages on the machine. A big '2' flashed bright red, seeming to mock my decision. I hit the play button.

"_Hey, this is Edward. If you're calling about the apartment leave your name and number. I just would like to make sure you can make payments and will not walk out on the lease, I'm not going to pay for everything either. I will call you with further information if the room has not been taken. Thank you._"

There was a short pause then the automated voice started talking. "Two new messages, five saved messages. First new message."

-beep-

"Umm, hi. This is Bella. I really need a place to stay through school and work, so I doubt I'd walk out without a good reason. Umm, I'm sorry for calling so late and, umm, call me back at 555.543.5643." _She sounded promising. I'll leave this message._

"Next new message."

-beep-

"This is like Jessica. And you like sound hot. And I would like totally be able to stay, if you look hot, 'cause sound _that_ hot. Call me, for _anything_, 555.634.5322." _I don't think so. Emmett would get a kick out of my voice being '_that_ hot.'_

"First saved message."

-beep-

"Hey. This is Brandon. I got the money and I'm sticking around. Call my cell, 555.765.3242." _Short and to the point. Maybe._

"Next saved message."

"It's Victoria. I make payments, I don't walk out. Except for when you really deserve it. Call. 555.691.5498." _The whole time she sounded cold and bitter. Some strange feeling of loathing and disgust passed over me as a listened to her._

"Next saved message."

-beep-

"-giggles- This is Lauren… The apartment sounds like great. –giggles- I could totally do whatever you need, like pay you. Call me… 555.314.4243." _I gagged through the whole thing. Emmett was sure I was gay after turning her down, apparently they had meet a club and she was 'do-able.'_

"Next saved message."

-beep-

"This is Tyler. I got some money and a job so I could make payments, yeah. Let me know. 555.435.2342." _He was possible, but a no. I had some strange feeling about him._

"Last saved message."

-beep-

"It's John. I can pay the rent each month and I'll need a spot to stay when I'm not traveling for work. 555.528.3239." _I liked John, he sounded promising._

"End of messages."

I wrote down the few promising numbers and planned on calling them tomorrow, after I had gotten some sleep and wasn't a walking zombie. Doing rotation was one of the hardest things a med student did at the hospital. For about two years I would rotate through the hospital, working in different parts of the hospital for six weeks and then moving on and repeating the process. Technically it was 'clinical studies' but still, all you did was rotate trying to find where everything was. Once you got used to a department, you moved to another. Each department was different, so band-aids were in the top left, lower right, or center cabinet depending on what part of the building one was in. At times, things were so confusing and then things got depressing as a patient you had died. Then there were times when you couldn't help but smile as you saw the look on a patient's face when you told them they were going to live. Things at the hospital were definitely a roller coaster ride, emotionally, physically, and mentally. Emotions were up and down with test results. Physical health went up and down. And the mental aspects were up and down as the emotional and physical do the same.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I called Bella, John, and Brandon to set up a meeting with them to talk. I wanted to see what they were like as people and get a feel for their personalities, Alice said I needed someone who would compliment me. She said I was a neat freak, an organizer, controlled and that I needed someone who was closer to the 'knows where everything is right away' side of things than the 'looks like something exploded in here' side. Alice told me that if I got someone who was messy and unorganized, I would probably go crazy picking up after them and trying to deal with their wild lifestyle.

We were going to all meet down at the World's Fair Pavilion on Government Hill, a predominate landmark left over from the 1904 World's Fair held in St. Louis, and talk a bit. Everyone seemed to like the idea to get to know each other first, and I admitted that there were other people coming that had potential.

I ran from the hospital to the pavilion. Parking was scarce in the park when you could find it, there were no almost always no open spaces to park in, and running was just relaxing. Making it there a few minutes before noon, I walked around and saw the main lakes from the top of the hill. It really was a beautiful site, and running up the hill made me feel like Rocky. To busy looking at the lake, I missed the small, scrawny kid walk up behind me.

"I know, man. I've lived here all my life and it still looks as beautiful as it did the first time I came here. I'm John by the way. I guess you're Edward?"

I looked over at him, nodding. This guy looked small but upon closer inspection you could see the muscles below the surface.

"Let's get this thing started." This time he nodded.

We talked for a while. He admitted to being a star player on his high school soccer team, loving the sport as he continued to play it still, and played the sweeper and sometimes as goalie, but admitted to be better at the former. He had a nice taste in music, a little of everything but nothing to extreme. John also explained that he really needed the space so that he could have a place to chill after flying from one side of the country to the other working with researchers on a new high-tech engine of some kind, and that it would "be like not having a roommate at all." We had just finished talking as a preppy looking guy walked up in a suit.

"I'm Brandon," he explained in a rough voice. I introduced him and a few minutes later, when John left, we started talking.

Brandon was fresh out of collage, working at one of the best car dealerships in the city and hoped to own his own. We talked and got along fine on most things, but there was just something about him that I didn't like. Maybe it was his slight stupidity and arrogance to things around him? I didn't really know but there was something about him that I just didn't like.

It only took a few minutes for us to run out of things to say to each other, and luckily he left; however, not before commenting on the girl walking up the steps. "Nice, I wouldn't mind doing her, eh?"

I looked up to see this girl, no, woman, make it to the top step and look around. The sun was setting by now and the light shone around here, making it appear as if she had an angelic glow. She was amazing, in any and every sense. Oh, and her face! It was the face of an angel and if it wasn't it was pretty damn close. Her brown hair hung loose down her back in a simple, yet elegant way. Her eyes were a deep brown color that I could see from even this distance. There was something about her, I _needed_ to know who she was.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ok, so we all know it's Bella. But I still had to write it and leave it there. **

**Yes, John and Brandon are two real people. John's one of my best guy friends and Brandon is that kid that thought he was cool, but everyone hated and is kind of stupid.**

**I was surprised to see how many of you had to wait for your books to show up, like I did. Hope your book arrived quickly, or you went out and got one, cause the end of the Twilight Saga shouldn't be ignored, no matter your ideas on the ending. I ended up having to wait until THURSDAY for it. By the end of my wait I was a little mad at everyone who had gotten one, especially the writers that I'm subscribed to that wrote one-shots or when my friends were like 'oh did you get to the part when-' and I had to tell them to shut up. I liked it, that's all I'm saying. It was a great ending to the series and I don't think it could have ended any better.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Roommate Wanted  
**By: xnikkiheart

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Summary**: Edward needs a roommate to help pay rent at his new apartment. After placing an advertisement in the local newspapers, and dealing with tons of unimpressive possibilities, Bella calls and asks about the room. Bella is the only one who is relatively normal, there's only one catch.  
**Cannon Pairing, Off Character, Alternate Universe, All Human**  
I do _not_ own Twilight or any characters. I only own the plot and any new characters.

**Chapter 4**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Bella's POV:

I had just gotten off work (part time hours were nice) and I quickly made my way to the Pavilion_. __I could see a few people at the top, talking and looking around,_but there were only two people who were actually having a discussion. They seemed like the most likely possibilities for this 'Edward' I was meeting. As I walked up the last few steps**,** I saw one of the guy's getting ready to leave, and tell the other one something that made him look at me.

When his eyes meet mine, I was amazed. His eyes were the greenest of green **-**like an emerald, and with the sun coming in at this angle**,** his hair looked like a shiny, new penny. He was wearing a baggy tee and some running shorts, but you could see the muscles in his arms and legs**;** were not overly large, but they were there. Once I realized I had been gawking at him, I blushed and saw a smile light up his face before I looked down. I was never like this, I was usually confident. I had to be, for Christ's sake! What was it about him that made me feel so shy?

I looked back up to see he was still staring at me. Trying to gain back some confidence, I walked over. Trying to gain back some of my confidence, I kept my head up, looking him in the eye, as I walked over to him.

"Are you Edward?" He nodded.

"I'm Bella. We talked on the phone?" He nodded again.

"Can you do anything besides nod?"

"Yes." _Ok, it was a start._

I suggested game of twenty questions, to get to know each other. It was simpler and it didn't make me nervous the way an interview does.

The questions I asked were relatively simple, most of it just the basic get-to-know-you questions. Full name? Age? Job? Favorite food? Favorite color? Any pets? Simple things that anyone could answer of**f** the top of their head. I learned that Edward, really Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, grew up in Chicago and would drive the few hours through Illinois to see his Godparents, Carlisle and Esme, every holiday. He never mentioned his birth parents. He was 23, born June 20th, and had been in St. Louis since he was 18. Edward had gotten a degree in biology, with a minor in music composition from Washington University. He went on to medical school, and was now in his third year; his first in clinical studies. He loved angel food cake**,** with strawberries and whipped cream. His favorite color was blue. He had a few fish in a tank at the apartment**; **a beta and some neons.

Edward's questions were simple enough, but I had to concentrate on giving the _right_ answers, and not answering the questions from my _real_ life. I was Isabella Marie Swan and I had secrets that had to be kept. It was a security issue every one of my co-workers had to keep. Names, birthdays, ages**;** those things changed daily. Today, I was Bella Jones, 17, a high school senior. I work at Blueberry Hill as a waitress for some extra cash**; **after school and weekend hours only. My story was simple. I was emancipated last year after my foster parents neglected me and the other six children living with them. Those of us who were close to the legal age were given a choice to continue in the service or file for emancipation. I had never meet my birth parents**;** they died a year after I was born. That was my story, and for now, I had to live it. Nothing could get in the way of me completing my mission.

Edward's POV:

Our simple game turned into something else. I had an immense _need_ to know the answers she was giving me. It wasn't just a common courtesy to listen as she talked, it wasn't just to get to know a potential roommate, it was something else. I felt like something had possessed me and wouldn't let me go until I knew everything about this woman. Something in me snapped when she started telling me about herself**,** and I felt like I was being brought back to life by learning these simple things about her. I was a dead man who had a second chance to li**v**e with her here by my side. There was just something about her, I don't know what, that made me want to change who I was.

I felt this need to protect her, protect the life of an angel. I felt the need to be in her life, any way that I possibly could be, I felt this strong primal need to have her in my own selfish life. These feelings left me just wanting, no _needing_, her with me.

This sensation passed through me and I was floored**; **the realization was stunning. _SHE IS 17!_ Six years younger than myself. She was only a child legally. She needed my help. Hell, she needed every ones help if she was going to survive in this world.

It was then that I decided to have her stay with me. She was the one who needed it most, she was going to be my new roommate. She was the only one I felt deserved it. It was her whom I saw myself living with. Don't get me wrong, any of the three from today would have been great, but Bella needed this the most. John seemed cool, but someone who was too much of a neat freak. Once he admitted that he liked everything clean and in its place, I knew he wasn't it. Brandon, on the other hand, seemed unreliable and like a complete mess. Bella was the one. I had found my roommate and I was helping her out along the way. An added bonus was that she was adorable.

I was brought back to reality by my phone ringing.

"… and Rose is still afraid of sporks to this day." Bella laughed at the memory of her friend and I couldn't help but notice the heavenly sound.

I was pulled away by the second ring of my phone. I excused myself and turned to answer the phone.

Bella's POV:

Edward's phone rung a second time before he excused himself.

"Hello?" His voice was slightly annoyed but still had an amazing angelic sound.

Through the phone I could hear a woman yelling at him, "_don't you 'hello' me, Edward! I have been waiting at your door for ten minutes, come open it!_"

He muttered a quick 'ok' and hung up.

Before I knew what I had said, I uttered the question I really wanted to know.

"Girlfriend?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sorry for the delay. I started school and had two essays given out on the first day, and another two given out on the second day (stupid Honors/AP classes). These past two weeks have been hectic and totally out of my control… Mom has surgery on her leg (she's fine, no worries) and I was forced to drive her everywhere, I had an interview for my school's school spirit-y group thing and won't find out until next Thursday if I got in, and now I get my neighbor from the elementary school and that takes forever to wait for them to dismiss each class… My beta, **_CathyD_**, also says I can tell ya'll it was her fault. She was sick, her computer crashed, and her kids started school again. Anyways, who ever is at fault, we're sorry.**

**Funny story about Mom's surgery – **_**So she was on pain meds for the stitches (there were like 17 of them, elgh!) and she wanted to go to Weight Watchers to check in but I had to drive her since the pain meds effected her reaction rates… anyways, we pull into the parking lot and go to roll up the windows but Mom's isn't going up and I look over and she's pressing the unlock/lock button trying to make the window go up and I'm like 'huh? Mom…' and I pressed the button on the driver's side to make that window go up and she looks at me with this awed spaced out look and goes 'whoooooaaaaaa!' **_**– I couldn't stop cracking up and just because I told all her friends and our family.**

**I've started a new story – it was a random thought in my English 'Free Write' time – and I think I might post it after I get back into the swing of school and stuff.**

**So basically – I'm busy (sorry), trying to get writing again, might have new story, working on this and NB, that's it.**


	6. Author's Note: Important!

I know you all think I've forgotten about this story, but I havent.

About 6 weeks ago I meet this guy, and only a week after I meet him, he asked me to be his girlfriend.  
He was amazing, sweet, caring, funny, made me smile.  
Everything I ever wanted in a boyfriend.  
He was my frist boyfriend, and my first love.  
What I felt for him was indescribable.  
About 2 weeks ago he started getting sick.  
He lost all engery and was sleeping almost 24/7.  
Last week he went to the doctors and they did some tests.  
Earlier this week they called him back and said it was cacner.  
Cutaneous T-cell Lymphoma.  
Today he was supposed to go in and have more tests done...  
But he never woke up.  
I was in my english/writting class when I found out.  
How I made it through the rest of the day, I'll never know.  
I got home and broke down.

The past 6 weeks have been the best weeks of my life.  
It may sound silly to some of you, but we were planning a future together.  
He wanted to be the one standing at the alter waiting for me in the white dress.  
I wanted to be the one to raise his children with him.

He passed away early this morning, November 14th 2008, at 19 years old.

He was my frist boyfriend, and my first love.

Please understand that I won't be writting for a while.  
I need time to get over this tramatic event in my life.


	7. Chapter 5

**Roommate Wanted  
**By: xnikkiheart

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Summary**: Edward needs a roommate to help pay rent at his new apartment. After placing an advertisement in the local newspapers, and dealing with tons of unimpressive possibilities, Bella calls and asks about the room. Bella is the only one who is relatively normal, there's only one catch.  
**Cannon Pairing, Off Character, Alternate Universe, All Human**  
I do _not_ own Twilight or any characters. I only own the plot and any new characters.

**Chapter 5**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I gasped, not meaning to say what I had and immediately started to apologize for my assumption. "Oh, sorry… I, umm… well, I didn't mean to… well… damn."

Edward just looked at me, startled at first, then realization spread across his face. As I started my stammering sentence, trying to apologize, he looked amused. Finally, his face relaxed into a lopsided gin, one that could make anyone's heart flutter, and threw his head back to laugh. Oh, his laugh. It was a loud laugh, but not overly so, one that made you look over and want to know what was so funny, there was a musical ring to it, and it was deep.

It took him a few minutes to settle down enough to speak. Having lost all confidence in myself, I had looked away and was blushing up a storm. I must have been the deepest shade of red there was.

"Bella?"

You could still hear the laughter in his voice.

"Bella…"

I couldn't look.

"Please, Bella, look at me."

The desperation in his voice was heartbreaking. I looked over to find him looking at me with pleading eyes, all traces of laughter gone from his face.

"It's ok, laugh. I know I'm stupid for asking. Of course you would have a girlfriend."

I knew it was wrong for me to ask, so rude to assume, and I was just nervous about everything. After that little stunt, I doubt I would get the room that I so desperately needed.

"No, don't appoligize. It is ok. But…" he laughed, "it really was just my sister, Alice. You'll get to see her a lot; she's always at my apartment."

Of course it was his sister… how could I be so stupid? Wait, what was that last part?

"I'll see her a lot?" I asked.

"Well, umm… I was wondering when you could move in? My next day off is in a few days, we could do it then, or I could just have Alice come over whenever you're off"

My mind blanked.

Move in? He really wanted _me_ to move in?

Muttering a quick 'hold on,' I pulled my school planner out of my messenger bag. Flipping though I realized that I had a half day in a week and a half, ten days exactly, any other day I had to work after school. When I looked up, he was looking at the planner.

"You're still in school? I thought… well I guess you are _17_, that's technically an adult."

The look on his face, as priceless as it was, confused me. Had I not mentioned that I was still in high school with all the talking we had been doing? Did he think I had dropped out or gotten my GED?

He pulled out a Blackberry something, one of those big professional looking ones, and pressed a few buttons. Looking over his shoulder, I noticed his next day off was the same as my half day. Perfect. I could move in on Friday and have the whole weekend to get settled. We chatted for a little while longer, ironing out the last few details. As things started to wind down, he gave me the address of his apartment and his cell number, explaining that he never really answered the house phone.

"If you ever need me, call the cell number I gave you. I'm a slight insomniac so feel free to call whenever, even at 3 in the morning, if you need something."

We said our good-byes and as I turned to walk away, I looked at his info. I laughed when I saw the address. His house was in the fancier parts of town, definitely not the kind of neighborhood where you would have apartments, at least not the kind I was thinking about. If Edward lived here, he didn't need a roommate… so why get one?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I just want to say thank you to everyone for being so understanding about this. For those of you who said you understood my pain, I don't want to say I'm sorry because that never really helps, but it's about the only thing that people can say. I especially want to thank **ThisIsForKeeps**, the **Heaven Isn't Heaven** poem you sent me helped a lot.**

**Just an update in my life since that all happened…**

**Since Cody, the guy I was with, passed away, I found out some things about him that I didn't want to know and I'm glad I didn't know when we were going out.**

**One of my friends had a boyfriend, they broke up a few weeks later, and on New Years we were talking to him when he was at his friends house for their party and I ended up talking to Ethan, the friend who's house the party was at. Ethan and I talked on New Years Eve and New Years Day. I told him about what happened, mostly so he would understand why I was having problems opening up and actually talking to him, and he was understanding about my situation. Really late on New Years Day he said something like "I know you probably don't want a boyfriend after what happened to your ex, but I would love it if you would go out with me" and I was so happy and since then we went out for just over four months, we broke up a few weeks ago. It's sad to see him go but it was nice to have someone there to help me get over everything. I don't think he really knows what he did for me but I will forever be grateful to him for helping to heal my heart.**

**Now about the chapter…**

**Sorry it was so short and nothing really happened, I'm just trying to get into the swing of things again and get my mind to start functioning again. This was basically a distraction instead of studying for finals. It's also un-beta-ed as I can't seem to find my old one's e-mail…**


End file.
